Four Wolves
by Frox
Summary: Carlisle's father remarries after his wife's death. The second wife also dies after Clyde's birth, leaving the boys alone with their father. Later, Carlisle finds out that his brother is alive. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Clyde Cullen, age7**

"Time to read!"

I begged my father, who ignored me.

"Ask your brother."

I was disappointed. My father acts as if he doesn't know how to read. I knew very well he preach a sermon, no _several sermons_ all day.

"C'mon, Clyde. I'll read for you."

Always kind Carlisle. I smiled, running for him. He gently held my hand, heading for bed.

"Where were we yesterday?"

"Ummm... I remember Him healing people..."

"Then let's begin here. _And again He began to teach by the sea. And a great multitude was gathered to Him, so that He got into a boat and sat in it on the sea; and the multitude was on the land facing the sea. Then He taught them many things by parables, and said to them in His teaching: "Listen! Behold, a sower went out to sow. And it happened..._ "

I didn't know I fell asleep. I wondered what the next story would be. What had 'happened'? I can't wait for today's reading night.

"Carlisle! Clyde! I'm dying for waiting!"

Oh, it's our friend, Tom.

"Coming!"

I shouted cheerfully. I was very excited because he and Carlisle promised to teach me how to swim. Three of us walked toward a river. When we arrived the riverbank, Carlisle grinned, making me nervous. He's a good person, yeah, but when he smiles like this, something always happen to me. Today was not an exception.

"Just jump, you coward."

Tom teased me. I was irritated, but a horror defeated my irritation. I backstepped, chattering my teeth. _It's just a river_ , I thought. But I was _so_ scared. As I gulped to try once more, suddenly something pushed me, making my whole body fly toward the river.

"HELP!"

I tried to shout, but no one could listen. I was too deep in water! I felt my eyes losing focus. Every part of me was numb. I sank and sank, until someone grabbed me.

"Clyde! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

My brother's concerned voice came. I burst into tears. He warmly embraced me and said,

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help you..."

I stopped wipping. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What? It was _you_ who pushed me?!"

"Yes, I'm really sorry. I thought you can survive on your own. And besides, it was the only way I learned swimming from Tom."

"CARLISLE!"

I yelled, running after him as fast as I could,

"YOU MEANIE!"

* * *

 **Clyde Cullen, age8**

It was a few monthes later since 'the swimming incident'. I found my brother doing something alone in his room. I peeked in. He was concentrating on a plant I don't know how to call. He was just staring at it.

"What are you doing?"

I asked, entering his room.

"...what if I just simply touch it... what did you say, Clyde?"

Carlisle replied, quite startled. He glared at me with his pale blue eyes. I suddenly felt very sorry.

"Never mind."

I walked away. No, I tried to. He said again quietly,

"...it worked."

"What?!"

"Never mind."

He teased, mirroring my words. Walking out, I had a weird feeling. Carlisle was never like that. Consistent on a project, yes, but _glaring_ at me! What was that all about?! I turned around. He was looking at the plant again. When he touched it, it...it died. I silently went back to my room, shaking like mad.

* * *

 **Clyde Cullen, age12  
**

Carlisle can move life powers. That's what I concluded about his weird behavior.

* * *

 **Clyde Cullen, age20**

He's gone. He was out for a vampire hunting, and he's not coming back. My father said to me, that he became a monster, which I didn't want to believe.

* * *

 **Clyde Cullen, age23  
**

I closed my eyes. Pain was unbearable. My body exploded, turning myself into a white, huge wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob**

I, Nessie, and her grandparents(much older pair) went on a trip to London. Dr Fang was unusually excited because this was his first visit here since his change.

"Do you think your house is still here?"

Nessie asked innocently. Her grandfather shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so, but I..."

He suddenly stopped, turning his gaze at me.

"Why do I feel werewolves' presence beyond you?"

"What? I didn't bring my pack."

"I know. It's not shapeshifters. They are _real werewolves_."

I was more confused.

"But this is daytime and not a full moon."

"Yes, you're right. It's quite mysterious."

Carlisle followed where his gift was indicating. I went more nervous than ever. My instincts said to me, 'run away!', but we tracked down the 'werewolves' anyway.

"There are their footprints."

Esme whispered, pointing to the ground. There were indeed, many footprints marked at the pile of dirt.

"I can smell them."

Carlisle said as he began to run. We all followed. An then...

"RUN!"

He was struggling to stand up, as a huge white wolf was on him. The wolf snarled angrily. They were four. Beside the white one, a sandy-colored one was trying to attack Esme.

"Grandma! Watch out!"

Nessie screamed, horrified. A brown wolf jumped toward her. Nessie's eyes widened. _No! Not my Nessie!_

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I phased that instant. But the brown wolf didn't attack her. Instead, he looked confused.

 _She's half human._

He thought...wait, did I just say he 'thought' that? It felt like communicating with my pack. I walked in front of Nessie, protecting her, and thought _to him_ ,

 _How did you enter our communication system?!_

 _Of course I hacked it, like you know._

A black wolf next to him bark-laughed. But I could no longer stand them. I jumped toward the white wolf to save Carlisle. Then I noticed something strange. The white wolf's movement suddenly vanished, and the next second, Carlisle was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"How...! I thought you...died..."

He exhaled, staring at the attacker.

 _What?_

The white wolf's thoughts entered my head.

"Clyde. You're Clyde, right? You can slow down time, I know that. You also know what my gift is, don't you?"

Carlisle stepped toward him. The wolf froze, just growling.

 _The Voltury! He's one of them!_

 _No, he's not!_ I yelled mentally. _Believe me, The Voltury is our enemy, too._

 _Then how can you explain that he knows about my gift?_ He growled again. Carlisle ignored the white wolf's growl and continued walking. He then touched the wolf's fur slightly.

"I'm taking your life power. It can bring you dizziness."

 _Life power?_ The white wolf thought. _Wait, that means..._

He phased into human. Surprisingly, he was fully clothed. What is this kind of werewolves?

"Carlisle?"

The white wolf ─ silver-blond haired man ─ asked, his voice shaking.

"Clyde! It's you!"

They hugged each other tightly.

 _Oh, my gosh._ The sandy-colored wolf, who was now away from Esme, thought, _I almost killed my sister-in-law!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle**

I couldn't believe I've met my brother again!(Despite the fact that he stink a little) His memory faded as time went, unlike vampires, so he couldn't remember my face. But I think I'm bringing his memory back.

"Your eyes changed."

He said, shining his pale blue eyes. My human eyes. They were my father's, too.

"Yes, vampires' eyes can be red, golden, and black. I only eat animal blood, so my eyes are golden. Sometimes black when I'm thirsty. But you'll be able to see them only rarely because I hunt in time to keep patients' safety."

"Patients?"

He asked, puzzled. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm a doctor."

Clyde still seemed puzzled.

"But how? Vampires can't be _that_ close to blood."

I smiled.

"Everyone keeps asking me that, but I'm okay. With hundreds of years' practice, I overcame it."

"Hmmm..."

"How about you, Clyde? What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I'm a cop. And Eco ─ my wife ─ is an archaeologist."

Eco smiled at me brightly.

"I'm sorry about trying to kill your wife, Carlisle."

She apologized gently.

"That's─"

"─okay."

I and Esme answered at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry for the late update and short chapter. (T_T)

In fact, I'm preparing for my country's SAT, so there'll be the next chapter in next _year_! (Surprise!)

Have a good day and let's meet in 2018! (Unless I fail the exam...)


End file.
